Graphics processing architectures may render scenes (e.g., multi-player games, virtual reality/VR environments, etc.) containing surfaces made of various different materials (e.g., wood, metal, glass), wherein the different materials interact with ambient light in different ways. Creators of traditional graphics rendering applications may manually write shading code to account for the physical light interaction attributes of the surface materials to be displayed in the application in question. Such an approach may be time consuming and costly.